It's Never Enough
by Rachxfacex94
Summary: Tamsin is trying to deal with the heart break. Post 5x07
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Never Far Away

Tamsin was never meant to love; at least that's what she was constantly taught growing up in Valhalla. Her whole life was turned upside down when a girl with eyes both brown and blue stumbled into her life. She never imagined someone so unique and unimaginable can truly exist, but she did. The woman that she grew to care for and eventually fall in love with had completely destroyed every fiber in her being.

The Valkyrie changed immensely. As heart broke as she was, she never regretted the effect Kenzi had on her life. She knew what it was like to have a mother figure, a family, and friendship. However, with that came loss, risking her own life for the people she cared for, and the destruction of her heart.

Too destroyed and utterly crushed, Tamsin didn't know what to do with herself as she ran out of the club house. She bared her heart to the woman she's been searching for her entire life and was left with nothing but patronizing and her own regret. She let her heart and emotions get the best of her. This is why Valkyries were taught to never give into their feelings. They are trained for battles, weaponry technique, but not matters of the heart. Would this lead to her own destruction?

Kenzi was the only person who would make Tamsin feel better at this moment but she knew it wasn't an option. Tamsin mumbled to herself as tears were still streaming down her face, "Can't go see Kenz because I have no money, thanks to playing P.I. with Bo. Could've had my well-paying job with a pension but noooooo, apparently we made a great team. Bullshit…" Even though, Tamsin could clearly fly to Spain if she wanted to, she was in no state to attempt the long-distanced flight.

Tamsin ended up lying on top of the roof of the Dal. It might seem like an odd choice for the diminished Valkyrie, but as much as she wanted to be left alone she needed something familiar for closure. She still had family. Trick was only two stories below her and Dyson was sure to show up from time to time. Tamsin also knew that she could slyly sneak into the bar below and steal a bottle liquor, which she had already done because she was on her second bottle.

Incoherently and slurring Tamsin stared at the sky and began to speak. "I don't know why you keep doing this to me. What did I do to deserve this? I've made amends with my past and who I was. What do I have to do prove that I'm worth a happy ending?" Tears were still visible as she continued, "I'm in love with her. I don't know if I will ever stop loving her. As much as I want to hate her, I want to run back to her and prove my love to her. That isn't an option though. She thought I was confused. She thought we were just roommates. Is she blind? Has she not been aware of the connection we had since the night we had a run-down with Krampus? I need to just leave and never look back…"

Without Tamsin noticing, Vex was sitting on the edge of the roof with a drink in his hand. As soon as he heard her mumble something about leaving, he decided to speak. "You and me both sister…" He knew this could end badly but he was just confused about his heart just as much as she was.

"You must have a lot of balls to interrupt a Valkyrie trying to get some privacy. Do you have a death wish?" Tamsin saying defensively as her tears dried up like a desert. Letting Bo see her cry was one thing, but anybody else, not a chance. It was like a built in defense mechanism.

Vex swung his feet around and stood up opening his arms wide, "Do your best sweetheart. It's not like we're all going to survive this ancient apocalypse anyway!"

She began to stand up, stumbling from the alcohol, "Wow Vex, I knew you were a worthless excuse for a fae, but this….this is just disturbing." Realizing he actually seemed sad and she might have been a little too harsh she decided to change her tone, but not by much. She crossed her arms and leaned against the roof door, that lead down into the Dal. "So what makes you think we won't survive?"

"Are you bloody kidding me? The ancient gods?! Zeus and the rest of the Psycho Brady Bunch are ready to end the fae. And for dinner they are ordering a certain succubus with a side of her friends."

"Oh, you're our friend now?" Tamsin chuckled.

"I'm real glad you can stand there and have a laugh at me." Vex sighed, finished his whiskey and smashed the glass. "Look it doesn't matter because I know I probably won't survive. This time I have baggage."

Tamsin slightly frowned because she too had baggage. When it came to Bo, she would gladly risk her life for the succubus…no matter how badly she crushed her.

Vex caught the look on the valkyrie's face and smirked, "Oh and here you're pointing fingers and trying to poke fun of me but I guess we're not all that different."

Her face went stone cold as she gritted her teeth and spat out, "I am nothing like you!"

"Oh come on darling. We're both dark, everyone thinks we're screw ups, they think we are traitors. They are probably deep down worried that we don't spin out of control because when we do…well I find it to be a party, but they think we are monsters!"

"Once again, we are nothing alike! I've changed. You are the type of person that runs away from their problems. Remember Massimo!?"

Vex let out a deep scream and kicked a bucket that lied on the roof top, "I am sorry alright?! I regret running away! If it weren't for me Kenzi would have never died and she would have never decided to leave us. She was my friend too Tamsin…" At this point Vex sunk to his knees.

The roof top went quiet momentarily. Tamsin was confused as to what was unfolding in front of her. She couldn't believe she was about to attempt to comfort Vex but something told her it was better than drinking alone above the Dal and crying. She picked up her bottle of liquor, slowly walked over to Vex, sat down, took a swig out of the bottle and passed it to him. "Uhh…I'm sorry." She scratched her head out of awkwardness and continued. "Kenzi knew what she had to do and nobody could have changed her mind. It was out of our hands completely. At least she's alive and taking some time to herself. It's not your fault. Sooooo, what's the baggage that you're going to be going into battle with?"

With a look of surprise and confusion across his face he turned to Tamsin and said, "Are we really about to have a heart to heart right now?"

They both shrugged and started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lesson Learned

The laughing grew to silence and both their heads were down. As they sat their across from one another, they thought of all their problems. Not that they were going to completely confide in each other, a little talking wouldn't hurt. Tamsin picked her head up, "So, we could talk…A LITTLE…but can we set some ground rules?"

"Be my guest."

"Ok, well first off, we don't tell anybody about the weirdness that is taking place right now. This is so not right that this should be put in an X-Files episode."

"What?" Vex asked in confusion.

"Doesn't matter…Kenzi thing. Just agree to not saying anything to anyone."

"Yeah yeah…get on with the rest"

"Secondly, we don't say names of specific people and we can be as vague as we want. Also, no judging!"

"Ohhh you don't have to worry about me…" Vex's mind trailed off to the image of Mark.

"Uhh…ok good! If you go against these rules, I will make you doubt your manhood."

"Bloody hell!" As he cupped his hands toward his privates, "You got a deal alright?"

"Deal. You can go first."

Vex thought back to his encounter with the Oracles but was also very embarrassed about who appeared to him. He began to hesitate and then turned to Tamsin, "Look, I'm not really sure of how this works…you go first."

"Seriously? We get to be as vague as we want."

"I've never done this before, just start!" He took a swig out of the bottle and passed it back to her."

Tamsin aggressively pulled the bottle from him. "Fine," as she took a big gulp from the bottle. "Let's just say when you think you know somebody," she put her head down and continued, "…..you really don't." Then she fell silent.

Vex just stared at her and began to laugh, "That's it? I know you said we could be vague but I think that deserves some elaboration darling."

"I thought you liked your manhood?" She said with an evil smirk on her face.

Vex then raised his hands in the air like a white surrender flag.

"It's hard to talk about Vex. The only reason this is happening right now is because I'm very very drunk. I will try to do my best here…" She sighed. "Let's put it this way, no matter how hard you try, you will somehow never be good enough. There will always be people who comes before you. No matter how much they've screwed up and completely missed the silver lining…they are better. The only thing you are left to do is sit back, watch, and eventually let yourself dissolve. You can get back up and try countless times again, but you'll never win. Even if you cross the finish line first, it won't be enough. You won't suffice. Your intentions won't matter. She won't…" Tears began to stream and she got up and put her back to him.

"Well…as nice as this conversation was, this isn't for me." Vex knew the feeling Tamsin was experiencing all too well and decided to flee. He wasn't good with his own feelings, never mind others'. As he began to walk towards the roof door she tried to turn around quickly to grab him but, fell from the alcohol. Lying on her side he turned around to face her and began to laugh. "Public Service Announcement! Never drink and drive!" He crouched towards Tamsin and continued, "or in your case, never drink and attempt to walk." He continued to laugh.

Tamsin picked her head up and her face darkened with black, Valkyrie features. "Or how about never trust an asshole Mesmer?"

"All too true! However, I'm afraid I'm keeping my manhood tonight. Thanks for the liquor. If I were you, I might lay off it for a while." He turned to walk away once again but she rose to her feet and began to charge him the best she could. With one swift move of his hand, he had her running into a pile of wood that lay on the roof top, landing with a hard thud and loud crash. She was too tired and sore to move or fight back.

Vex opened the door to go back down into the Dal. As he closed the door behind him he whispered to himself, "Sorry deary, too much for me to handle."

Tamsin passed out on the roof until she felt the warm sun of morning on her skin. Then of course, she heard Trick, "Tamsin?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Hard Work Pays Off

Tamsin picked her head up to the sound of Trick's voice. "Oh, hey Trick!" She was not trying to seem awkward.

"Umm, Tamsin…why for the love of Aphrodite are you sleeping in a pile of wood…on top of my bar?"

The Valkyrie softly chuckled and said, "See that's funny…Aphrodite…huge ancient god apocalypse…got to love irony!" She began to sit up when she saw Trick standing there with his arms crossed. She knew this was no time to joke. "I…um…I wanted to come over early and help you some around the Dal. You know, cleaning," she began to look at the wood, "help you get rid of this pile of wood. Why do you have this up here anyhow?"

"I'm running out of places to put the many things I have. So, some junk goes on the roof. Not that I believe that's how you ended up on my roof, you can still help me around the Dal today." A fake smile was plastered on her face. He then smirked , "Let's just say this is me giving you an opportunity to make up for stealing two bottles of liquor from me last night. I only see two bottles up here. Give me two hours of your time?"

An actual smile came across her face as she was trying to stand up, "You got it blood king."

Instead of being a waitress, Tamsin asked Trick if she could work in the back room, restocking the necessities of the bar and moving boxes. She was in no mood to deal with people after her night last night. Not only the heart break of Bo but, "Oh my god I opened up to Vex!" She knew she had to do something but what? Perhaps Trick could help her. Now wasn't the time to ask. She still had at least one more hour to go.

After her final hour, Trick walked into the back room to find Tamsin still hard at work. "I see you're keeping busy?"

"Actually, I'm enjoying doing this. It keeps my mind and body going." She really enjoyed it because she was kept busy, which let her mind relax from continuing of picturing Bo.

"Well, you are more than welcome to stay, but you don't have to. Your two hours are up. You may leave."

"Can I really stay?" Tamsin stated in the most grateful way.

Trick didn't know how to react. He knew Tamsin had changed greatly and made amends for all she had done, but this was unlike her. "Do you mind coming with me to my lair?

A little curious she said, "Uhh, sure."

As they made their way downstairs, Trick pointed to his couch, "Please sit." He made his way over to what looked like a liquor cabinet and made this concoction. He handed it to Tamsin.

Tamsin's eyes widened, "Oh Trick, as much as I love my booze, this is not the time. My hangover is kicking my ass today."

Trick chuckled, "Actually this will cure your hangover." With that being said Tamsin took the glass and chugged what was in the cup. "It won't work immediately but some things are better than nothing."

She smiled sadly and said, "Yea, I suppose some things are better than nothing...Thank you Trick."

"Tamsin, forgive me for asking because it's not my place but what's wrong? You know, I never thought that I would find you out of all people passed out on my roof this morning…..well come to think of it, maybe I would."

"I never thought I would either," at dismay with herself, "but I just needed some time to think by myself…..with a little help from alcohol."

"That's a good enough answer for me." He put his hand on her cheek and said, "I will always be here for you. I speak on behalf of Dyson, Lauren, Mark, and Bo. We are family. You are my family." Pausing for a moment, "I know it might seem cliché at a time when we are facing an apocalypse, but it's time that it needed to be said."

Thinking in her head, "and Bo? Did he really just say and Bo? If he only knew what happened. Not that he would take my side because heeelloooo that's her grandfather. Either way it's nice of him. I still feel awkward…"

"Trick, I'm….speechless. I hope you know I feel the same way about all of you. You've welcomed me into your home and family. That's all I've ever wanted, but please forgive me, I should get back to what I was doing." She stood up and walked towards the bottom of the staircase and then remembered, "Vex that little shit!"

"Hey Trick, before I get back to work, do you have anything that would make someone wake up saying 'What the fae just happened?'"

"Like a small memory loss potion?" He questioned.

"Yea, but like completely wiping out those memories."

"It can be done. Do I need to worry Tamsin?"

"Oh no, just have a little worm that could use a quick fix."

"I'll have it ready in about an hour, just keep an eye on everything for me upstairs…especially Mark."

"No problem. Thanks again...for everything."

She ran upstairs, with no hangover, and feeling a lot better. Emotionally and mentally she was still a complete wreck, but physically she could beat up 10 ogres for fun. Mark was wiping down tables and the bar tenders had steady business. She decided to go to the keg room to do some cleaning. It was dreary and had bad lighting inside. She was trying to get behind the keg racks and sweep up the dirt that was behind them. All of a sudden she heard the door open and shut. Right when she was about to say something a familiar voice spoke.

"This week can't get any worse!"

It was Bo.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Torturing Yourself

Tamsin wedged herself tightly between the kegs the best she could to hide herself_. "How is this happening? Why is she here!? This is the last person I want to hear or see right now!"_

Bo began dialing her phone.

Tamsin wasn't sure who she was trying to call until she heard, "Hey Lauren, you're probably busy at the clinic so I'm assuming that's why you didn't answer." Tamsin rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm at the Dal. I figured Trick would know what this music box does that was sent to me on my birthday."

In that moment, Tamsin had to cover her mouth and nose from making noise because she began to cry. Flashbacks of making love to Bo and confiding in each other came rushing back.

"I'm going to be a little busy today but maybe tonight we can get together and have some wine. This week is just getting worse. I could use a night to completely relax. Hope you have a good day at work." That's when Bo hung up and walked back out to the bar.

Tamsin sat there for a minute trying to compose herself. She was shaking out of heartbreak and rage. That's when she punched a hole right through a keg. For her luck, it was empty, but she would need to someday replace the broken keg for Trick. As she peaked out of the keg room, she saw that Bo was talking to Mark. She made a run for Trick's lair to go get the concoction he was working on for her.

* * *

><p>"Trick?!"<p>

Trick was just putting the liquid into a vile when he heard Tamsin coming down the steps behind him.

"Now Tamsin like I said I'm not going to ask who you are using this on, but I trust your motives. All you need to do is - ….." He turned around to see a valkyrie with smeared make up from crying and a bloody hand. "Your hand? What happened?"

Trying to keep her composure and just now realizing her hand was bleeding, "You should see the other guy. Just umm…got into a fight with one of your empty kegs. I promise I'll replace it."

"Ok? Are you o-….." but was cut off abruptly.

"Yes, yes, yes! I am fine! You don't even have to ask anymore." She walked over placing her hands on his shoulders. "I am more than okay…"

"Well here is your vile and like I said…I'm always here for you."

"Thank you." She turned to wipe a tear and headed back up to the bar.

As she snuck back upstairs, she fell curious. Bo had destroyed her in every way a woman can be destroyed. Yet, Tamsin yearned for her. She wanted to hear her voice as hard as it was. She wanted to see those eyes both brown and blue. She wanted Bo.

Tamsin would never let herself say that though. She said to herself, _"Ok Tamsin, big ancient apocalypse coming and we need to know what daddy sent Bo. That is all. Get the information and get out!"_

The conversation proved to be interesting. A lot of questions were posed, but Trick knew as much as anyone. As old and wise as he was, it wasn't enough.

In conclusion he said to his grand-daughter, "I will research everything I can find. I wish I could give you an answer now."

"Thanks Trick, we'll figure it out….Hey listen, have you seen Tamsin? She left last night and I haven't seen her since."

"Funny that you mention it, she was working for me a little here today. I found her on the roof, passed out this morning with liquor and long story short, she didn't seem as quite together… I think she's gone now. Bo, did something happen last night?"

Bo fell silent to the thought of Tamsin passed out drunk on the roof of the Dal. Why of all places she wondered. "Uhh, no nothing really. I guess I'm just worried because I haven't seen her since."

Tamsin couldn't believe what she was hearing once again. She wondered why she was torturing herself. Oh now she remembered, sometimes she felt like she deserved it because of her idiocy. Only she thought what she confessed last night was idiotic behavior.

She cursed Bo for questioning Trick but also wondered why Bo was so worried. Tamsin also appreciated that Bo didn't tell Trick about her declaration of love.

Bo continued, "I can always ask Dyson if he's seen her, but first, I have a case."

Trick's brow furrowed, "Alone? Bo are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well I have no other choice. It's what I do. I help other people. With or without help."

"Well first tell me the case and where you are going," a worried Trick pleaded.

"So far I know that a man named Mammon wants me to meet him in the northern woods to help search for his sister. I'm not sure who or what took her, but he found her locket there."

"Mammon? Bo that sounds familiar. Please be careful and keep an eye on this, Mammon. I'm going to do a little research."

"Will do gramps."

* * *

><p>Tamsin ran back upstairs and out the door as she heard Bo coming. She waited in the alley way while Bo hopped into her car to get ready to go to the northern woods. <em>"Damn succubus! Now you're taking cases alone? You are killing me. I don't want to see your face but you are killing me. Making me follow you to make sure you survive."<em>

Bo began to drive off. Tamsin arched her back and her wings came out. She took off for the sky but stayed just above the clouds so nobody would see her in the day light.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Hunger

Bo arrived at the northern woods and saw Mammon standing on the side of the road. Admittedly, he seemed "nice" to her but something felt off. He was dressed in a tight black pant suit. He looked paler than usual. When Bo met him she couldn't believe how tall and lanky he was.

Bo walked over to him, "You ready to find your sister?"

"Oh yes Ms. Dennis. Thank you so much for your help." He said plainly.

"Well let's get moving."

Tamsin retracted her wings and landed on a tree branch far above the ground. She couldn't risk Bo seeing her, but if worse was to come…she would do anything to save her.

Bo and the Mammon walked deep into the woods as Tamsin hopped from tree branch to tree branch. The great thing about being a Valkyrie was her training on stealth. She could sneak up on anybody, even though she had her moments of being a klutz.

Bo decided to pass some time by starting up a conversation. "So Mammon what do you do professionally?"

"Well Ms. Dennis I'm a chef. Food is my specialty. There's something about the thought of hunger and how I have the power to cure it. Tell me Ms. Dennis, what is your favorite dish?"

"You can call me Bo, and hmmm I'm not sure. I haven't had a real home-cooked meal for years now."

"Oh dear…how sad. Just positively sad. That's hunger for you." He began to laugh.

Bo started to feel weird and just mumbled out "yeah.." "_Gosh what is with this guy and hunger? He seems nice but just strange."_

* * *

><p>They have been walking for what felt like hours and it would be getting dark soon. "Mammon how about we turn around and head back to the car? We can always try tomorrow. I won't give up hope on your sister."<p>

"Ms. Dennis, tell me…how do you control your hunger?"

"Uhhh, I feed myself…like most people?" Bo thought to herself, "_Okay Bo just stay calm maybe he just wants to strike up another conversation…ughhh but it's getting late_."

"But you're not like most people are you….succubus?"

In that moment, Bo stopped to face Mammon. "Excuse me? How did you kn-…"

"You might have beauty going for you whore, but you have no smarts."

Tamsin's rage lit up as he heard him speak of her. Even though she would love to say those things Bo, she would never let anybody else.

"How sad. Just positively sad." He moved his hand and dropped Bo to her knees. She couldn't believe the control he had over her. A force was holding her down leaving her unable to get up.

With that, a girl, who looked like she was under a spell, walked over and kneeled in front of Bo. Mammon clearly had control over her as well.

"Now succubus, are you feeling hungry?"

Bo frantically yelling, "Stop! I'm not doing this! She is an innocent girl! Mammon please!"

"FEEEEEEEEEED!" He screamed.

Tamsin mumbled to herself, "Come on succubitch fight it! Don't allow him the control over you."

Bo's eyes turned blue and as much as she was trying to fight her urge, her hands reached for the girls face.

Tamsin knew she was left with no choice. It was either let this innocent girl die or save her. In that moment, her wings popped back out, she winced in pain but she knew this was no time to dwell on frivolous matters.

She swooped down, wrapped her arms around the young girl, and was able to manage to rip her out of Bo's grip.

It lasted only seconds. Before Tamsin knew it, she was gliding further through the trees.

Bo, on her knees, in disbelief. _"Was that Tamsin? No it couldn't have been...she hates me."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – What Has to be Done

"I guess there's a change on the menu succubus. Your pals want to take your meal away. Well now you'll become the meal." Mammon said.

His eyes darkened, his face elongated, and his mouth opened into what was seemed like a black hole. Bo's life essence began to be sucked out of her.

Tamsin placed the girl behind a rock a half mile away, intending to come back for her. She seemed to have passed out from trauma.

Tamsin hurried back to Bo to see what was happening. As she flew over to Bo, she saw the horror that was taking place. Bo was lying on the ground as Mammon was feeding.

Tamsin flew towards the man, halted abruptly in the air and kicked him in the head. He went falling into a tree. She then let her feet fall to the ground.

"Hey there Master Chef! What is this Hell's Kitchen?" Tamsin was ready for a fight and she knew sarcasm always helped.

"Cute girl." He was rising to his feet, "Tell me what makes you hungry?"

"I don't suppose you have that cheese that comes out of a spray can and a case of beer now would you?" Tamsin said with a sly smile.

Bo was becoming coherent again. She raised her head and saw the Valkyrie standing in front of her. "Tamsin?"

A lump gathered in the Valkyrie's throat. She swallowed hard.

Mammon began to laugh. "I see now. You are hungry for love." He then looked at Bo and back to Tamsin. "Poor girl…unrequited love. Now this I'm starving for!"

He charged Tamsin and the fight began.

Tamsin whirled around and punched him in the face. He tumbled back and she jumped on top of him. As Tamsin continuously punched him, Bo was trying to get to her feet.

Tamsin stopped as she felt sharp claws dig into her side. She screamed in pain and toppled onto her side. The wound was deep and she was bleeding profusely.

Mammon made it to his feet and was making his way back over to Bo. That's when Tamsin muttered, "What, that's all you got Chef Boyardee?"

He stopped in his tracks and turned back to the wounded Valkyrie, "Hilarious…" Mammon now stood in front of Tamsin and without any note of warning, kicked her where blood was pouring out. She didn't scream this time, just cringed. "You finished?"

He turned around and walked over to a weak Bo, grabbed her by her hair, and was about to feed again.

He was interrupted by Tamsin who was on her feet. "Don't touch her."

"And what are you going to do about it? She doesn't love you. I can read it your hunger. Why even bother." Bo's face fell at the sadness in Tamsin's eyes.

After a moment of silence, Tamsin's face darkened and she began to run towards him. She flung her body on him and threw one last punch. She felt a claw go deep into her opposite side. She just fell over this time.

With his back turned to Bo, he never realized she was right behind him. She hit him over the head with a large branch, knocking Mammon out completely. She straddled the man and began feeding. In the process she healed herself and drained him of all his chi. The man was dead.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down as Bo saw movement in the dusk woods. She felt relieved when she saw it was a familiar place. "Dyson…" she smiled. "How did you know I was in trouble?"<p>

Dyson greeted her with a hug, "Hey stranger. Trick figured out just who you were really dealing with and called me. I see you killed the Mammon. This was not a solo case Bo."

"What do you mean 'the Mammon'? You say it like it's some title." she curiously wondered.

"The Mammon is the demonic lord of hunger. He controls a large amount of Gobbler demons but his food source was removed by Tamsin and I, back in her cop days. They were terrorizing humans. He controls a lot of creatures that thrive on hunger Bo, such as yourself. He's an adversary that you should have never put yourself up against without telling me. How did you do it?"

Bo then moved out of the way and pointed out to Dyson where Tamsin was lying on the ground. "T…" He began to run over. He shook her face, "Tamsin can you hear me? Tamsin?"

She was in and out of consciousness but she mumbled out, "Girl…..in the woods….saved her….sniff her out….wolfboy…" and then passed out. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes again, she saw a place of familiarity, Trick's lair.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – How

The light came flooding into her eyes. She squinted until her eyes adjusted. _"How am I in the Dal right now? What time is it? Oh shit I still have to take care of Vex that little shit."_

She looked around and saw Dyson sitting at the desk reading one of Trick's books. In a soft, sleepy tone she slurred, "Wolfboy…"

He jumped to his feet to see an awakened Valkyrie. He slowly approached her, "Officer Slamsin."

"Ohh please, never call me that. It's creepy, especially coming from you." They both laughed but Tamsin winced in pain because she was still sore.

Her sleep allowed her to heal but not fully. There were still deep cuts and bruises from the Mammon's claws.

She continued, "Did you find that girl I left in the woods?"

"I did and she's returned to her family. Apparently she was on our missing persons list. Kind of like your old cop days, right?"

"Oh the memories…" she said sarcastically, "But oh those pay checks." She then smiled.

"You got lucky you know? I told you that you and Bo make a good team." Dyson said.

Tamsin's face went serious. "Yeah Dyson, we get it. One big great team…."

"Uhh..Tamsin.." Dyson mumbled. He didn't know if it was something he said.

"Sorry, I just want to talk about something else okay? How did I get here?"

"Bo called Lauren and the clinic life-flighted you out of the woods in a helicopter. It was pretty funny because they had you on some hard meds for the pain."

"That's supposed to be funny?" Tamsin said with a look of wonder.

Dyson was chuckling, "Actually yes because you started screaming that if they took you to the clinic you would throw them out of the helicopter…and then you started singing 'Girl's Just Want to Have Fun' by Cyndi Lauper."

Tamsin in shock and embarrassment croaked, "Dude so not funny!"

"Well that's when Bo told them that we would keep you comfortable at the Dal and went against Lauren's orders. You would have gotten nothing but the best treatments there but, we know you all too well."

Bo heard talking downstairs and walked in at that moment. "Hey you're awake…"

Dyson then interjected, "Well I'll let you guys talk." And then he moved to go up to the bar.

Tamsin quickly jumped to her feet but hunched in pain, "No Dyson you can stay. We barely talked about the Mammon douche-bag. Plus I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on."

Tamsin didn't want to be in the same room with Bo. She didn't want to be in the same radius as Bo. Unless Bo was going to return the love Tamsin wanted, what was the point?

"No it's okay. We'll talk later. If you're up for it, I'll buy you a few shots." He then left.

Tamsin had the options of flight or fight.

Silence hovered in the lair for a while.

Bo then said, "So…how you feeling? Are you in pain because I can get you something to ease it?"

Tamsin didn't bother replying. If anything she was baffled at Bo's attempt for affection and caring.

"Do you need to still lie down? We stopped the Mammon by the way." Bo began to get irritated that she was receiving no response. "Tamsin talk to me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Face to Face

Tamsin looked at Bo, "Seriously?" and then she laughed. She began to move around looking for her jacket.

"Tamsin…I never wanted to hurt you."

"Save it Bo. Does it look like I'm in the mood to talk right now?" She waited a moment, "You know what, that doesn't even matter! You want to talk?! I'm going to answer all your questions right here and right now." staring her in the face from across the room.

"Okay that's great, so for starters wh-…." Bo was cut off.

"No! I've done this your way for far too long! You will do this my way now! Now you listen to me, the only reason I followed you to those woods is because I overheard your conversation with Trick. What good is the infamous succubus in an apocalypse if she gets killed by the Mammon? Guess what Bo?! None!" Tamsin was beginning to shake.

"So you only followed me because I'm going to be an important part in this apocalypse?" Bo furrowed.

Tamsin began laughing and crying at the same, and then steadied herself.

"Why Bo? Do you want me to tell you how much I love you and didn't want you to get hurt? Save it for your fairytales princess. You really are the 'Chosen One'. You chose."

Tamsin then grabbed a vase off of Trick's mantle. "You see this Bo?" Bo just stared at the crumbling woman. "This is me."

Tamsin proceeded to smash it on the ground.

Bo's eyes welled up with tears. She never intended to cause Tamsin this pain.

"Tamsin…"

"Like I said, save it Bo!" Tamsin then grabbed her coat. She turned, put her shoes on and went to face the stairs next to Bo. Dyson was standing there.

"What's with the smashed vase? I heard arguing." Dyson said noticing Bo forming tears. "T, what's going on?"

"Funny you should ask Dyson. You know what heart break is like from the infamous succubus."

Lauren then appeared down the steps. "Bo are you okay?" She put her hand on Bo's shoulder.

Tamsin then said, "Oh Lauren you know what it's like too right?" Lauren just walking into the conversation had no idea what was happening. "It doesn't matter. I'm leaving because I don't think it can get anymore sappier in this tiny room."

* * *

><p>Tamsin moved past the three and made her way up to the bar. She saw Vex sitting on a barstool. Very smoothly, as his head was turned, she dropped the liquid Trick made her earlier into his drink.<p>

This potion would wipe out the memory and heart-to-heart they shared from the previous night.

Dyson came rushing upstairs. "I'm not letting you leave. Friends don't let friends run off upset and hurt."

"Please don't play the hero D. I don't think you want to do this, just forewarning you."

Lauren then walked upstairs next to Dyson. "I'm not letting you leave because this isn't like you Tamsin. Nobody here wants to see you lose control. You have come so far, please don't do this. I know what you are capable of. Please don't make me sedate you."

Tamsin crossed her arms, "Was that a threat doctor Lewis?"

"If it has to be then yes. Please Tamsin calm down." Lauren tried to hold her stance.

Tamsin began to turn and walk away, "T, I'm not letting you leave!" Dyson took off trying to grab her before she reached the door.

In one powerful move she ducked his arms until she was behind him. She pushed him forward into a table, knocking him out.

Her features darkened as she turned to Lauren and walked closer. Lauren went to stab Tamsin with the syringe to sedate her, but Tamsin was too quick and grabbed her wrist. She took the syringe out of her hand, slammed it on the floor and crushed it. The serum spilled out onto the floor.

Bo finally came up and saw Tamsin had Lauren pinned. She screamed, "Tamsin please don't do this. Please!"

"Don't worry Bo. Everyone wants to see the big bad Valkyrie again. Well here she is!" Her breathing was heavy and she was trying to gain control of herself.

She released Lauren and took one last look at Bo. The dark features subsided. Tamsin's eyes filled up with tears again and walked towards the door. As she got where Dyson was lying she whispered, "Sorry D…" and then took off running.

* * *

><p>Only five minutes had passed and the Dal stood quiet. Lauren was trying to wake Dyson up with smelling salts. Bo sat quietly on a bar stool by Vex who continued to drink the mixture Tamsin snuck in. Trick was fixing the table that Dyson was thrown over. They were the only ones in the bar. It had not opened yet.<p>

High heels started clamoring in the entrance to the bar. Bo picked her head up and smiled, "Kenzi…"

"What the fae is going on here?" Kenzi implored. In that moment, Vex fell onto the floor because of Tamsin's concoction. Everyone just stopped and stared. Kenzi continued, "Okay, seriously? What is going on?!" as she stared at Vex on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – What's Going On?

Bo filled with excitement and ignoring her bestfriend's question, "Kenzi I can't believe your back!" She wrapped her arms around the tiny Russian and squeezed tightly.

"Bo Bo…the human cannot breathe!" Kenzi fought for air. "Plus this is not the time for hugs. I got a text message from a number I don't know that said 'Tamsin needs you hurry.' When I tried to call all of you last night, it kept saying the phone lines were down. Care to explain?"

Trick cut in, "Well I can't explain Tamsin but you couldn't reach us through a phone call because there was a tornado that knocked down most of the phone lines throughout the city. There was a massive blackout."

Kenzi's mouth dropped wide open, "Saaay what Trickster?! A freaking tornado? Wait, why am I surprised? This is the fae we are talking about."

Trick shrugged and leaned on his broom stick, "If you care to stick around I could explain to you what has been going on around here."

"Trickster that sounds like a deal, but only if we have that conversation while drinking a bottle of something special from your secret liquor cabinet." Kenzi smiled. "Oh and it can't be now. Definitely later." Trick nodded in agreement and walked away to continue cleaning up.

Bo came back into the conversation smiling and holding her friend's shoulders, "I guess that liquor cabinet isn't so secret anymore."

"Speaking of secrets why isn't anybody talking about Tamsin? I get a weird text message and now I know why I couldn't call, but then I came here on the first flight to only find the Dal somewhat trashed, Dyson passed out, Vex falling over, and you looking gloom as ever. Most importantly, as to why I came here, where is my favorite blondie?"

Bo, trying to find words to say sighed. "Truthfully, you missed her by five minutes."

"Where was she headed?"

"That's just it Kenz, I don't know. I don't know anymore. One minute we are fine and the next…It's not my place to say. Just do me a favor? When you find her, let me know she's safe and alright."

Kenzi was confused and shocked. "I most certainly missed another fae shit-show, but, I think I know where she might be hiding. I'll catch ya later Bo Bo. We'll have time to catch up, I just have some things to take care of."

Kenzi left the Dal with only one thing on her mind…Little T.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Kenzi to figure out where Tamsin was hiding. Kenzi was given the chance to know the Valkyrie and if there was anything they had in common, it was alcohol. The nearest liquor store would be anyone's best bet.<p>

Kenzi walked in to the man at the register, "Hey have you seen a blonde bombshell in here recently?"

"Oh the bitch who ran out with a bottle and never paid? When you see her tell her I'm calling the cops."

Kenzi chuckled to herself and began walking out. She mumbled, "That's my girl.."

When she neared the alley that was close to the store, she heard sniffles and empty bottles being smashed. Before she knew it, she saw the Valkyrie sitting on the ground whipping bottles at the building across from her and holding alcohol that was wrapped in a paper bag.

Kenzi slowly advanced towards Tamsin, "Now I know I taught you better than this." Kenzi was smiling and held her arms out wide waiting for a hug. Tamsin jumped to her feet and sunk into the embrace of the little Russian. "What's going on Little T?"

"Momz, don't be mad at me for being so stupid but I'm going to just come out and say." Tamsin began choking on her words and tears streamed down her face. "I'm in love with Bo." She could no longer stand on her feet and lowered herself on to her knees, while still wrapped in Kenzi's arms.

"I know Little T."

Tamsin glanced up in awe, "You know?"

"Well I didn't know until I talked to Bo at the Dal. Don't worry she didn't tell me anything but she seemed distraught and you were missing. Moral of the story, I had my suspicions. Plus there's only one person who can level Dyson and Vex in a matter of minutes unless she had a problem."

"Wait Vex? Tamsin questioned.

"Yep. I know it was your doing." Kenzi said as she wiped tears from the Valkyrie's face.

Tamsin began snickering, "He totally deserved it."

Kenzi and Tamsin then both said at the same time, "He's a little shit."

Kenzi then had to be serious, "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Tamsin didn't answer. "T, I know it's hard to talk about your problems but I'm no stranger. It's me Mama Kenz. How about we take the bottle in the paper bag, grab some lunch and have a picnic in the park?"

Tamsin smiled, "Sure."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Comfort

The two walked into the park looking for a place to sit. Kenzi looked over to Tamsin, "So we don't have a blanket to sit on…how about that picnic table over there?" Kenzi pointed to an old, decrepit looking table. It was on the edge of the park nearing the wood-line that surrounded them.

Tamsin gave Kenzi a look, "Fine, but if I get slivers in my ass, you're pulling them out!"

"Oh let's just sit!"

The two girls set their lunch on the table. They had bags with sandwiches and another bag with a case of beer. They were not supposed to drink in the park, but it didn't stop them. Tamsin also still had her bottle from the liquor store wrapped in a paper bag.

* * *

><p>When they were finished with their meals, Kenzi decided now was better than anytime to begin asking questions. "So you're in love with Bo…"<p>

Tamsin's eyes glanced up briefly. "She doesn't feel the same way." She took a deep breath, interlocked her fingers, and rested her chin on them. "Lauren is good enough, Dyson is good enough...even Rainer."

Kenzi didn't say one word. She just let Tamsin talk.

"Momz, I've loved her for a while now. She's everything that I've ever dreamed of in my many life times. I never thought she could exist….but I'm hurt. She thought I was confused because we were roommates. How can you say that to somebody who is pouring their heart out to you? The signs were all there! We kissed, confided in one another, and even slept together…"

The Russian's eyes widened, "Hold up! One, I raised you and don't want to hear the details! Two, YOU SLEPT TOGETHER?!"

Tamsin just nodded her head with a blue face.

Kenzi gagged a little and then gave herself a pep-talk "Ok, Ok…pull yourself together!" She then looked at Tamsin, "Proceed.."

"Like I said we slept together and became really close since you moved to Spain. Then earlier that day, I went back to the clinic, but only to find Bo and Lauren…well... I'm just not good enough." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Alright, you've done your part! You told me, you got through it, now it's your turn to listen." Kenzi reached over and took Tamsin's hands in hers, "Little T, this is Bo we are talking about. I've lived with her for how long? Her love life isn't exactly an A plus! Hell, she barely passed that test. However, I'm not going to sit here and talk about how Bo's brain sometimes lives in her pants, because that wouldn't make me a good friend. But, I am going to give her a stern talking." Kenzi squeezed the Valkyrie's hands, "If there's one thing I know, it's that you are good enough. You are more than enough. Mama didn't raise no fool now did she?"

Tamsin smiled, "No."

"That's right. I just don't want to see you at the bottom of a bottle AND I KNOW I KNOW, that sounds weird coming from me, but you are better than this. You deserve more than drinking yourself into a sleep-like coma. I wish I can hold your hand and walk through this with you, but you have to make your own decisions and choices. They are going to be hard, but know I am only one phone call away."

"Kenz, it's great to have you home for a little while. I don't know what I would do without you." Tamsin said as she looked at the girl across from her.

"Well, you'd probably be arrested for stealing from that liquor store.." Both girls laughed. "And if you want to drink a little when your down, I won't forbid it, BUT," she pointed a finger at Tamsin, "Don't drink too much!"

The Valkyrie grinned, "Phew I was getting worried!"

* * *

><p>Tamsin still wasn't happy, but she felt comfort that Kenzi was here. She owed Kenzi for everything that she has become.<p>

The girls talked about the roof incident and Vex's antics.

When Kenzi showed Tamsin the text message she received that brought her here, Tamsin recognized the number. Turns out Vex sent the message, sometime after she fell asleep in the pile of wood. Tamsin thought to herself, "_That was nice of the little shit, but no point of thanking him now. He wouldn't remember after everything I put in his drink. At least this saves me from awkward tension."_

* * *

><p>Kenzi looked at Tamsin as she stretched and yawned at the table. "Someone tired?"<p>

"Exhausted," Tamsin pouted her lips.

"You aren't staying at the club house anymore, after everything, right?"

"No.." Tamsin mumbled.

Kenzi stood up from the table, "Don't you worry I will take care of everything."

* * *

><p>She walked away dialing Trick, surprised that the Dal's phone rang. "Here I thought the phone lines were down?"<p>

Trick answered, "Ehh not all but most. What can I do for you Kenzi?"

"Tamsin is sorry about losing control and needs a place to sleep. I trust she can crash there for a few hours?"

"Of course. Is that all?"

"Uhh, no. Tell Bo to meet me at the club house…alone."

"Kenzi, is everything okay?"

"Trickster, shhh everything is fine. Just us girls need a little pampering and catching up. I'm still holding you to our talk later." Kenzi hung up.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – An Explanation

As Kenzi and Tamsin left the park, back at the Dal, Bo decided she owed everybody an explanation. Dyson was now fully awake, as well as Vex. Lauren kept asking Bo what happened. Trick also deserved an explanation because all of this happened in his bar.

Bo stood up, "Can you guys just come sit down for a minute?"

They all gave a look of confusion but sat at a table in front of her.

"I think you all deserve an explanation. I don't even know where to start."

Vex slurred, "I vote from the beginning!"

Bo shot him a glare and continued, "Let see…" as she played with her hands and paced around. "The other night after the black out and I went back home, Tamsin walked in. She uhh, confessed that she was in love with me and I told her I didn't feel the same way. You know, she was reborn not long ago and I told her she might be confused. We do live in the same house together, so maybe signals got mixed around. Anyhow, I think the whole 'talk', could have went a lot better. She left before I could say much more."

Dyson stood up and filled himself a mug of beer, "Bo, I'll stand by you until the end of days. I swore fealty to you. But, you didn't see any of that coming?" Bo looked a little surprised. "What I'm trying to say is, if you caught this maybe a few days earlier, all of this wouldn't have happened."

Vex chimed in, "OOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bo and Dyson shot him another glare.

Bo answered Dyson, "No I guess I could have, but it wasn't easy to find the words to tell your roommate, Tamsin especially, that you don't feel the same way."

Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulder, "You did what you can."

Vex chimed in once again, "Well to be completely honest love, if you couldn't see that Tamsin was madly in love you from day one then you are blind."

Bo countered him, "Vex you are not helping and to be completely honest right back at you_ love_, nobody knows what the hell happened to you earlier! If I were you I would figure that out and stop butting into the conversation!"

Vex shouted, "Cheers!" as he turned back around to the bar and whispered to himself, "I think I got roofied!"

He had no recollection of being on the roof with Tamsin.

Trick finally stepped into the conversation, "Bo, you are my grand-daughter. I love you and will always stand beside you, but, I think you are going to have to give Tamsin some time and space if that's what she wishes. Sometimes we can't fix everything."

Bo nodded, "I know, I just want her to know that my intentions were never to hurt her."

Dyson walked over to Bo, "She will figure it out, but right now, she's going to be hurting no matter what. It's not like we all haven't been here before." Vex started laughing in the back ground. "It's nothing against you, but you are a succubus. You have a certain effect on people…and the people close to you."

Dyson knew all too well what it was like to be turned down by Bo. In the past he felt used and only good for one thing, healing the succubus. Nevertheless, Tamsin was different. He knew how quickly she could lose control.

Bo reached up and put her hand on his cheek, "And I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused. But we are a family before anything. We have to stick together. This timing can't be any worse."

Lauren stood uncomfortably until she found something to say, "We will get through this. On top of this entire apocalypse…Tamsin will be in our best interest."

Vex once again, "That's funny coming from you Doc." He stood up and grabbed his leather coat, "I have better things to do then listen to the same conversation over and over again. I'll be getting piss drunk if you need me." He walked out.

Bo looked towards trick, "Jeez what's his problem?"

Trick then realized Vex was who Tamsin used the potion on that he made, but he decided it didn't matter. He just shrugged.

"Well, I guess I'll give Kenzi a call and see if she wants to meet up."

Trick quickly answered, "Kenzi called and said to meet her at the club house. While you're with Kenzi, I could use some help in this cult research," looking at Dyson. The wolf nodded.

Bo smiled, "Ok great! Lauren what are you doing?"

"I'll probably stop by the clinic. We have papers to fill out concerning my assistance who died the other night."

* * *

><p>As the gang went their separate ways, Tamsin showed up to the Dal. She heard Trick and Dyson digging around in the back room mumbling something about papers and Bo was nowhere to be seen. She then, slipped downstairs into Trick's lair and fell fast asleep on the couch.<p>

It had been a long few days for the Valkyrie. She still needed to heal from her encounter with the Mammon.

Meanwhile back at the club house, Kenzi started knocking on the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Stating the Facts

Bo was opening a bottle of champagne as she heard knocking at the door. She couldn't imagine who it was since everyone was busy and the pizza man just left ten minutes ago. She put the bottle down and proceeded to the door.

Bo opened the door and saw Kenzi. "Hey Kenzi, come in!" The two girls progressed into the house. "What was with the knocking? I didn't know who it was."

Kenzi taking her jacket off, "Well I kind of live in Spain now, so I guess I was being polite?"

Bo began to giggle, "I didn't even know polite was in your vocabulary." Kenzi smiled and agreed. "But listen, Kenz, I don't care how far away you live…this is still your home. I'd feel weird if you didn't walk right in."

"No, I know Bo." Things felt awkward. The Russian decided to pick up the conversation by grabbing the bottle of champagne. "Oooo Bo Bo, what is the occasion?"

"Actually you are. You are back! Now if that doesn't call for a celebration, then I don't know what does!" Bo poured them each of glass. They clinked glasses and took a sip.

"Bo you do know I'm going back right?"

"…Well yes…of course, it's just that it's so nice to have you back. I'm just trying to enjoy the time I have with you. I feel like when you left, it happened too quickly and I didn't have a chance to catch my breath. But now, you are here. I've missed you a lot Kenzi."

"And I've missed you!" The little Russian hobbled over and hugged her bestfriend.

She went back to her seat, "I didn't want to leave things that way but it was easier for me. Plus I have so many stories to tell you. Annnnnd, check out the boots!" Kenzi lifted her legs up high to display a pair of Chanel Black Patent Leather boots.

Bo's mouth dropped, "Where did you get these?! Can I borrow them?"

"Ohh maybe one day. Hale didn't just leave me this gorgeous house but a closet full of shoes and clothes…..I miss him…" Kenzi gave her best smile.

Bo reached for her hand, "We all do. He was something special." When she let go she reached for the pizza, "So I ordered us your favorite kind! Extra cheesy."

Kenzi with a sorrowful face, "Oh Bo, I'm sorry but I promised Little T I would grab some dinner with her later…but maybe before I go back home."

Bo shook her head, "No that's completely fine! I should've called and asked you first. But Tamsin, how is she?"

"Little T? Uhh, she's uhmm…..well honestly she's not good. I'm worried about her."

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Kenzi you need to know I never intentionally tried to hurt her."

"I know that..."

Bo gestured towards Kenzi, "Well at least somebody knows that."

Kenzi looked sternly, "Yeah but I don't approve of the way you handled it. I also don't agree with the fact that you lead her on."

Bo surprised by what she was hearing from her best friend, "If I knew she felt that way, I—"

"No Bo. She wasn't confused. All the signs were there. I mean come on…you slept with her! You allowed this to play out for far too long. What did you think was going on?"

Bo just sat there with stunned look plastered on her face.

Kenzi continued, "I hate to be saying all of this to you but it had to be said. We've been here before with Dyson and Lauren, but I won't let this happen with Tamsin. She deserves better. I've never seen her so upset!"

"You don't think I know that?! Kenzi, I'm listening to everything you're telling me…but I didn't know the extent of her feelings….I don't know what to do. She loves me."

"She in love with you…" Kenzi corrected Bo.

"I know. I know. Is there any chance she would talk to me?"

"No. She needs time Bo. I don't know whether she's going to cry one minute or punch a hole in the wall the next. Plus you saw first hand what went down in the Dal."

"Well I'm sorry you had to come home for what I caused."

"Ehhh, I was getting a little bored sitting home teasing the butler."

Bo's eyes spread wide, "Butler?"

Kenzi shook her head up and down, "Yes the butler," in a British accent. "But to be serious again for a minute….I want you to leave Tamsin alone. Don't try to push her into conversations. Don't try to explain yourself. Just let her be. Oh and maybe keep Lauren away from her. That would only make matters a whole lot worse….got it succubus?"

Bo understood what her friend was saying. Kenzi was the only one who Tamsin would let talk to anymore. Bo replied, "I promise…..thank you for coming though."

"Oh ya know, no sweat. Just doing my motherly duties." The giggled.

Bo didn't want to keep Kenzi from Tamsin and she didn't stay much longer because Tamsin would be waking up soon for dinner. The succubus knew that she would get time to see her best friend plenty of times before she left, but right now, was not the time. Bo and Kenzi hugged goodbye at the door and planned to meet up tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – A Few Shots

Back at the Dal, Tamsin began shifting and stretching her body. Trick's couch was anything from comfortable, but it was gladly appreciated. There were nights in Tamsin's many lives, where sleeping in a haystack would have sufficed. Since time had passed, she's learned to love the many luxuries. Dyson was coming downstairs to the lair when he saw Tamsin moving on the couch, "Hey partner, sleep well?"

She sat up and stretched more, "Well, my back hurts but it's not a bed of nails."

Dyson smirked, "Yeah I slept well too, until a little alarm clock woke me up called smelling salts."

Tamsin tipped her head down remembering when she pushed him into a table, knocking him out, "Dyson, I'm so sorry about that. I just really needed to leave and lost control. It's nothing that I want to allow myself to become."

He walked over and sat down next to her, "It's fine. If I were you, I probably would have done the same thing." Tamsin shot him a questioning look. "Bo decided to tell us what was going on."

Tamsin furrowed her brow. "Lovely…"

"Hey, I've been there. Sometimes I still find myself wondering why I'm hanging around. Sure it's not easy seeing Bo and knowing everything we've been through, but then I remind myself."

"Of what?"

"That I not only have a son now, but a family."

Tamsin shook her head in agreement, "And what would a family be if we didn't have our pet dog?"

Dyson laughed and nudged Tamsin, "See, I knew my old partner was in there!" They smiled and Dyson continued, "Nobody wants to see you lose control. I just wanted to tell you that I'm always here for you."

The two hugged and then separated when they heard the familiar clacking of Kenzi's boots from the floor above them.

* * *

><p>Kenzi saw Tamin walking up from the floor below, "Sleeping beauty I presume?" as she bowed before Tamsin.<p>

"Very funny Kenz. Do you mind if we just stay here and eat? As much as I would love to get away from these sticky floors, I would rather just hang out here with you and Dyson."

Kenzi walked over trying to fix the valkyrie's messy hair, "Of course T. Whatever you want to do, we'll do."

Tamsin raised her shirt to see if she was completely healed from the Mammon attack, "Only a little scar tissue. One more good sleep and I will be completely healed."

Kenzi saw Trick walk behind the bar counter, "Hey Trickster, is it okay if we eat here tonight? And get completely shitfaced…..here….tonight?"

Trick smiled, "I'd be hurt if you didn't! What can I make for you?"

* * *

><p>After the girls were eating and began to have a few beers, the Dal opened. It was Friday and people came flooding in. Kenzi was introduced to Mark and even had the opportunity to sit down and talk with Vex. Things felt the same to Kenzi but she knew what the fae lifestyle was like. Yes she loved these people, but the fae usually meant danger for her kind.<p>

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after doing too many shots, the girls sat at a table with Vex. "I'm telling you girls, watch out around here because somebody roofied me the other night. They were probably trying to get at my giblets." Kenzi and Tamsin laughed knowing what really happened to Vex. "Oh sure, laugh now, but you just wait and see."<p>

Mark walked over to the table bringing 3 more shot glasses filled with Trick's finest. Kenzi turned, "Awww thanks Marky! Such a sweety."

The three each held a shot glass. Vex lifted his higher and said, "Here's to getting piss drunk!"

Kenzi lifted hers, "To being home with the best people."

Tamsin raised her glass, but saw Lauren walk into the bar. Vex and Kenzi also saw the blonde doctor walk in and begin a conversation with Trick. The Valkyrie lifted her shot glass, "And here's to anything better than this!" She threw her head back and downed what was in the glass. Vex and Kenzi watched her, caught each other's eyes, and slowly took theirs as well.

Vex looked at the two girls, "As long as the doc is here, we can still have a little fun…" He then saw Lauren was reaching for her glass from across the room, and in one flip of his hand, had Lauren's glass flying across the room. She looked in disbelief. Kenzi and Tamsin couldn't control their laughter. "My tank is full," Vex said standing up. "But when I return, I'll have that chair she is sitting on smashed against that wall."

Vex walked away when a very handsome man walked up to Tamsin and Kenzi. He pulled up a chair next to Tamsin and said, "Well aren't you something special."

Kenzi looked at Tamsin who then rolled her eyes, "Listen douchebag, not only was that a shitty attempt of getting my attention, but I'm also not interested. I suggest you crawl back in the hole you came out of."

Kenzi turned her head and laughed. However, that wasn't enough of a hint for him. He then placed his hand on Tamsin's back, "I like a girl with a little fire to her. What do you say we get out of here and we get to know each other better?"

Tamsin flinched at the contact of his hand, "What do you say I give you three seconds to remove your hand from my back or this little fire inside of me is going to blow up like a nuclear fallout?!"

Kenzi then spoke, "Dude, why don't you back off? She is happy just the way she is. Besides, she might choke on the smell of your cologne. Seriously man, did you bathe in it?" Kenzi began wafting the air in front of her.

He drew his attention to Kenzi, "I don't think this is any of your business…human. Do you know what my family does with your kind? We enslave them. That's all your good for. Bitch."

Tamsin slowly stood up and cocked her head towards the man, "What did you just say?"

He stood up to face Tamsin, "Only the truth."

Kenzi grabbed Tamsin's arm and muttered, "T, seriously its ok. I'm so used to hearing this bullshit from the fae. Just let him go so we don't break anything else."

Tamsin smiled and looked directly into his face, "Not until he apologizes to you."

He laughed right back in her face, "Not on my life sweet heart."

Her eyes darkened, "Well, it's your lucky day because I'm willing to take that chance."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Got Him

Tamsin suddenly reached for the guy's wrist and twisted it behind his back. With her other hand, she grabbed the nape of his neck and slammed his face onto the table top. "Now ass hat are you going to rethink that apology?" The bar began to clear out when they saw what was ensuing.

The man tried to jerk his way out of her hold, "Is this all you got?" In that moment Tamsin twisted his wrist even more, causing him to wriggle in her grasp. He tried lifting his head, and Tamsin did allow it to for a moment, before she slammed it back against the table.

Kenzi, now on her feet, "Tamsin, yes, he's a douchebag but he's not worth it."

"No!" She yelled. "He's going to learn how to respect women, but most importantly, he's going to respect humans." She twisted his wrist even harder. He began to yelp.

Trick walked out of the back room in frustration. He looked to Lauren, "Please, go get Dyson downstairs!"

The man still fighting Tamsin, "Listen baby, if you wanted to play rough all you had to do was say something." He began to laugh.

"You really think this is some joke don't you?" In that moment Lauren came back with Dyson but it was a little too late. Tamsin broke his wrist. The noise echoed through the bar.

Kenzi grabbed her ears and gagged, "Oohhhh T! I so didn't want to hear that!"

Lauren pulled out another syringe as Dyson ran towards Tamsin. Trying to talk her down, "Tamsin what are you doing? Let him go!"

"Dyson, this asshole thought he was from the show The Bachelor and tried to woo me. Then he called Kenzi a bitch. When I asked for his apology," she tightened up on his broken wrist and he squirmed, "he said no."

"Ok well don't you think this is getting a little out of control?!" Dyson stared at her.

"I don't know you tell me?" She then broke the man's hand.

He yelped, "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I'm sorry for touching you and calling the human a bitch! Ok! I'm sorry!"

Tamsin smirked and let go, "That's better."

As the man stood up, Dyson recognized who he was. Henry Wallace Jr. His family was known for trading humans as slaves on the Underground Fae Market.

"Henry is it?"

Henry was coddling his hand, "Yeah, who are you?"

"Detective Dyson, you are under arrest for aiding your family with trading of enslaved humans for money."

Tamsin began to giggle as he tried to run but Dyson grabbed him.

Vex finally walked back in zippering up the fly to his pants, "What in the bloody hell did I miss?"

Kenzi walked over and swung an arm over his shoulder, "Justice."

* * *

><p>A little after Dyson locked Henry in Trick's prisoner cell, he walked over to Tamsin. "So, I know you have a lot going on right now but how about I give you an opportunity to help me bring down his family and lock them up for good?"<p>

Her eyes lit up with excitement, "Hell yea D! I could use a good fight." Tamsin then slapped hands with Dyson and made her way back over to Kenzi.

Kenzi hugged her, "You didn't have to stick up for me…but you are one bad ass Valkyrie."

Tamsin laughed, "Thanks Momz. It had to be done and in the process, we got the bad guy…." Tamsin had a look of worry on her face.

Kenzi spoke, "What's wrong? You said it yourself. We got him."

"I hope Trick doesn't hate me. I cleared his bar out in a matter of seconds."

Kenzi brushed hair out of the blonde's face, "You catch the douchebag and are still worrying. I don't think he's upset. I can go talk to him if you wa-.."

In that moment Kenzi stopped talking. Bo walked in the Dal.

Bo saw Tamsin but knew she couldn't make any contact whatsoever. She followed Kenzi's wishes and went over to Trick in confusion, "Wow did you have another bingo night? There's nobody here?"

Trick shook his head, "Not exactly, I'll explain…"

Kenzi looked at Tamsin who looked like a love sick puppy dog, "T I'm so sorry. I'm so stupid!" The human began mumbling to herself Russian curse words. She then grabbed Tamsin's arm, "I told her we were going out to eat, but I should've texted her saying we were at the Dal."

Tamsin shook her head in disagreement, "No Kenzi. It's fine. This is Trick's bar and she has every right to come here as I do. I should have thought it through completely when I asked to stay. Plus it's getting late anyways. Do you want to go back to the club house with me?"

Kenzi gave a look of confusion because she thought that's the last place Tamsin wanted to be.

"No, I don't want to be there Kenz but my clothes are there and it would be just for one night. I'm hoping I can get more drunk than I am now and pass out in my bed before she comes home."

Kenzi nodded her head, "Tamsin are you sure? I mean you said you didn't want to go back there?"

Tamsin ignored the question as her eyes glared at Lauren. "You know what Momz, I just have one last thing I have to take care of." Kenzi watched as the Valkyrie strutted up to the blonde doctor.

The entire gang went silent as they watched her approach Lauren, "Hey Doc. So I'm only going to say this once, but if you ever whip a syringe out of your pocket to sedate me because you think I'm getting out of control…I'll show you how out of control I can get. I let it slide the first time, but I just busted my ass demanding respect for the human race incase you didn't see. So, I would like a little respect from you."

Tamsin walked out of the Dal and left everyone in disbelief. Kenzi ran up to Bo and told her they would talk when she got home. She then ran to catch up with Tamsin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Change of Plans

That night Tamsin did go back to the club house. She took a couple more shots and made her way upstairs to her own bed. Kenzi wished she could fix all the broken pieces of the Valkyrie's heart, but Tamsin could only do that herself. When Bo came home that night, Kenzi explained what happened earlier at the bar more in detail and the two reminisced of the past. Bo felt more than obligated to let Tamsin stay the night. This was her home too and she didn't want Tamsin to feel otherwise.

The Valkyrie awoke that morning with a pounding headache and felt nauseous. _"Gosh I really wish I had Trick's miracle juice for this hangover…Ew that sounded gross."_ She thought to herself.

She jumped out of bed and made her way to the shower. Bo and Kenzi were still sleeping and the last thing she wanted was to wake them. After her shower and making herself something to eat, Dyson called.

"Well if it isn't the Big Bad Wolf."

"Good morning to you too Goldie Locks. Listen change of plans for today. Last night after I dropped Henry off at the jail, there was a police report filed about two twenty-two year olds that drowned down by the docks. One body was found floating near some man's boat, and the other in a boat house. The two bodies had the triple spiral marking found on the other cult victims. I went back home and took a look at some of the papers that Trick and I dug up on the cult/apocalypse situation. Turns out, we might be playing with some new opponents."

Tamsin rolled her eyes to herself and let out a big breathe, "Damn, and I was really trying to take Henry's family down."

"You aren't the only one, but, this is more important. When it comes to these Gods and Goddesses, humans and fae are in danger."

"So what do we do now?"

"You and I are going to investigate the crime scene. We might find something anywhere in that area."

"Ughhh D! You know I'm not exactly friendly with the water. You're the one who loves to doggy paddle."

Dyson laughed, "Tamsin, pack your floaties incase and I'll be there in 10 minutes."

The two hung up and Tamsin grabbed her jacket and coat. Before leaving, she decided to write a note to Kenzi :

_Hey Momz, I'm with Dyson down at the docks. I know you're probably laughing because you know water freaks me out, but we have to investigate this cult situation. It goes back to the God and Goddess thing Trick was telling you about last night. If you need me, just give me a call. By the way, I made coffee for you. _

_ -Tamsin _

It was then when Tamsin heard Dyson beeping his horn outside.

* * *

><p>They both arrived down at the docks. Tamsin turned to Dyson, "So where is your team of investigators?"<p>

"It's just us today. This is my first time investigating here and I figured we could uncover something that the team might have been missed or over-looked."

"Oh like maybe you can pick up the smell of some egotistical god with your hound nose?"

He muttered, "Something like that…" They then stopped, "Why don't we split up? I'll head into the boat shed and you check over by those boats."

"What am I looking for?"

He shook his head, "Anything out of the ordinary."

She nodded and the two parted.

* * *

><p>The enclosed boat house was eerie looking. It was shaped like a regular shed, but clearly hasn't been used in years. The wood was dry rotted and creaked every time he took a step inside. There were two platforms of wood that surrounded the edges where you can enter a boat from either side. In the middle lied a pool of dark, murky water where a boat was usually kept.<p>

Dyson could smell something familiar but he was unsure. He began walking around the edge of the water looking for anything that might have drifted up to the surface. What he found instead was marks in the wood. He knelt down and traced his fingers along the indents. He then thought, _"These look like finger nail markings."_

He yelled, "Tamsin! I think I found something!" But it was then when a gust of wind came and slammed the door to the boat house closed. He backed away slowly from the edge. He turned to try to open the door when he heard splashing behind him. He quickly turned around to see a large fin dive back down under the surface. He muttered to himself, "Mermaids…"

* * *

><p>Tamsin on the other hand was pacing around the boats where the body was found. She wasn't particularly fond of the water and thought to herself, <em>"Of course this has to be a water case! Come on Tamsin get yourself together. It's not like you have to jump in or go scuba diving. You just have to check out the scene. But what if something is checking me out down there? They are either mesmerized by my beauty…..or want to eat me!"<em>

The Valkyrie was finding nothing out of the ordinary. She decided to turn back and head to the boat house, when she saw something swimming towards it. It was definitely coming from the sea but she couldn't make it out. She took out her phone and opened up to the camera. Zooming in, like binoculars, she was able to make out two human-like bodies swimming. She began giggling to herself, _"Wow they are fast. They should totally try out for the Olympics…"_

That's when she noticed they had large fins behind them. She stopped in a moment of shock, "Oh shit!" She took off running for Dyson.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – A Splash

"Dyson!"

She was at the boat house and pounding on the old wooden doors trying to pull it open. She could hear him inside, "Tamsin we're dealing with mermaids!"

"I know, and it's really windy out here! I think a storm is coming! I can't open the door when the wind is holding it closed!" Tamsin jerked on the door and when it would open a little, it would slam shut again.

Lightening cracked across the sky and the sound of thunder rumbled through the windy air. Tamsin could see the waves picking up and growing larger. Just then, lightening came roaring down and hitting a metal pole ten feet away from her! Sparks came falling down and she ducked her head down for cover. When she looked to the sky it was growing dark with storm clouds. This gave her an idea. Her face darkened and with full Valkyrie strength, she pried the door open and slipped inside before she lost her grip on the door handle.

She came stumbling in and was headed towards the water when Dyson grabbed her before she got any closer. "Don't go near the water."

"I'm not stupid, I heard you! Mermaids.."

"I don't think we are dealing with only mermaids." She looked at him asking for more. "I think we are dealing with Poseidon. It would explain why the mermaids are here and-.."

"and the storm outside." Tamsin cut him off. "Shit D. Now what?"

Before Dyson could answer her a mermaid jumped from the water and landed on the wooden platform in front of Dyson. Quickly, it crawled its way to his leg and bit a chunk in him with its sharp teeth. Grabbing a hold of him, he was quickly being dragged towards the water. Tamsin dove out and grabbed his arm. "Dyson hold on!" His waste was now below the surface.

The mermaid continued to bite into his wound. He screamed, "Ahhhhh!" as his eyes glared like a wolf. His teeth began to form to a point and he let go of Tamsin's grip. Dyson was pulled beneath the water.

Tamsin on her hands and knees stared into the water. "Dyson!" The water began to come to a halt because the splashing had subsided. "Dyson!" She screamed again. She stood up and began walking the edges, looking deep in the water to find her friend. Over to her left she saw air bubbles rising to the surface. She ran over as Dyson's arms rose up out of the water and Tamsin pulled him back onto the wooden platform.

**What Tamsin didn't realize was that her phone butt-dialed Bo and left a voice message**.

Tamsin continued to pull Dyson as far as she could from the water. His back was against the boat house wall. He finally caught his breath and muttered, "I really hope you brought your floaties.."

"Dyson, not in the mood to joke right now! Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine for now," as he grabbed the wound from the mermaid bite, "but I got lucky. I swam up after killing only the one as fast as I cold. Poseidon is the only one who can control that many mermaids."

"How many did you see?"

"Twenty, maybe more."

Tamsin ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "Great, but you really aren't in the condition to fight." Tamsin then heard another splash and flop on the wooden platform. Two mermaids were crawling their way in the direction of Dyson and her.

He, looked at her and began hobbling to his feet, "I have no choice. We have to fight."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Wake Up

Bo was stretching in bed as Kenzi walked into her room. "Wake up Bo Bo!" Now sitting on her bed, "Your bestie is super hungry and would lurrvee if her bestest friend in the whole wide world would make her some breakfast!"

Bo now sitting up, "Kenz what time is it?"

Kenzi mumbled, "8 A.M."

Bo's eyes opened wide, "Oh way too early!" Then she stayed quiet and jumped on top of Kenzi, "But I've missed it so much!"

"Can't breathe again succubus! My hangover is way too nasty! I promise you can jump on me once I'm feeling better!"

After their shenanigans upstairs, the two walked down to the kitchen.

Kenzi sniffing deeply, "Oooooo I smell coffee….Mama like!"

Bo was at the counter placing two cups on top for them to fill coffee in when she realized a note for Kenzi from Tamsin. Being respectful and not reading it, she picked it up and handed to her friend, "Tamsin must've left it for you."

Kenzi took a moment to read it, "It says she's at the docks with Dyson. Something about investigating your cult situation?"

Bo sighed, "Oh yeah. For a moment I almost forgot about our constant impending doom."

Kenzi looked to Bo, "Well that is the way of the fae…. Listen how about we get ready and head down to the Dal? Trick can cook us some breakfast and we can have a few drinks.." Kenzi pouted her lips like a dog trying to get her friend to say yes.

Bo started laughing, "Jeez Kenz is that all you do is drink and I thought you wanted me to cook for you?"

"Yeah and risk food poisoning? I don't think so! I just needed you to wake up….AND for your information a few drinks is what wakes me up!"

* * *

><p>About thirty minutes later, the two arrived to the bar. They were greeted by Trick and Vex was sitting at the bar.<p>

Bo looked at Vex, "Do you ever leave?"

"What can I say, I just love the musky, poor lit atmosphere that smells like ogre shit." He said sarcastically.

Trick looked at him, "Well if that's the way you feel then I'll make sure Mark stops giving you free alcohol." He crossed his arms.

"What I meant to say is that it's a very nice pub ya got here."

Kenzi decided to change the conversation as Bo was checking her voicemails. "So Trickster, any chance you can make two beautiful ladies some breakfast food that can cure a hangover?"

"I can. Would you prefer orange juice or vodka with that meal?"

She said, "Vodka please," and gave him a smile.

Trick began walking away when Bo shouted, "Hold that order Trick! We have to go! Tamsin and Dyson are in trouble! Kenzi, where did you say they were headed?"

"Uhh down to the docks, Bo what is going on?!"

"I don't know, but it didn't sound good. Trick can you and Kenzi go to Lauren's clinic and see if she's found out anything new on this cult activity?! If you don't hear from me, come looking." Bo began to stand up and walk away.

Kenzi stopped her friend, "Bo you are not going alone! I'm coming with you!"

"Kenzi you can't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because you made the choice to separate yourself from the fae for a while and I'm not letting you risk your life. I can handle this."

Trick then suggested, "Why don't you take Vex?"

Vex and Bo stared at eachother, "Ohh fine, let's go." She then pointed at him, "No funny business."

When the two got outside, the storm was getting worse. It was similar to the blackout, but instead a hazardous thunderstorm. Bo and Vex quickly made their way to the car and stepped on the gas.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Fighting For Air

Dyson and Tamsin were exhausted. The fight seemed to never end. Barely able to stand on his feet, Dyson was losing a lot of blood from his leg. On top of that, they both had deep cuts from the mermaids trying to claw at them. They did everything they could to fight off the mermaids and not allow themselves to be dragged into the water.

For a brief moment, the mermaids stopped coming. Tamsin limped over to a pale Dyson who fell back against the wall to rest. "D, we have to get you out of here! You lost a lot of blood and I don't think we are going to get another break."

Dyson just nodded his head up and down. Tamsin stood up and tried pushing the door back open again. Enough for someone to slip through, she turned to Dyson, "Go now!"

He looked at her weakly, "Are you coming?"

"Yea. I'll be right behind you." As soon as Dyson got out, a strong gust of wind came blowing back at her and the door was slammed shut again. She fell onto her back and just muttered, "Shit." When she crawled onto all fours, a man appeared across the dock from her.

"You've done well Valkyrie, but I will not allow my creatures to die from such a disgraced warrior."

Tamsin's brow wrinkled and he continued, "That's right. Everybody knows Tamsin the Valkyrie warrior. You've disgraced your kind. Now I'm going to show you what happens when you disgrace the gods. You will be one less we have to worry about. That is of course, if you tell me where the succubus is hiding."

Tamsin smirked, "You have a better chance of dying."

He cocked his head and sighed, "As do you." Tamsin's fear then came to life. The man walked over to her and held her by the collar. "Hope you can swim." The man then pushed her into the dark murky water. As she floated to the surface, flailing her arms to reach the wooden dock, he held out his hand and forced a wave over her head. She was pushed down under the surface. When she came up again for breath, he did the same thing to her. Terrified and cold, Tamsin still wouldn't give up. She was happy that the mermaids finally left. The man screaming, "Are you going to tell me where the succubus is?!"

Outside Vex and Bo arrived. Vex was helping Dyson to the car when he said to Bo, "Hurry, she's alone in there."

Bo didn't waste time and made her way over to the door. She heard the man screaming inside and with all her might, against the odds of the wind, pulled the door open. "Is someone looking for me?" Bo stood their dressed in her leather pants with her dagger in hand. She noticed Tamsin trying to grab on to the wooden dock as the man turned around.

"Ahhh, Bo my darling."

"You seem to know me but what do I call you?"

"You may know me as God of the Sea!" With that another wave came and swept Tamsin below the surface.

"Listen buddy, I don't care who you are but you need to leave my friends alone!"

"Quite on the contrary my dear. I might not be able to face you alone right now, but I'll be back for you. We will all be back for you. We're saving you for something special. However your friends, are disposable." And in that moment he waved and vanished into thin air.

Tamsin was floating back up to the surface and she noticed the mermaids were coming back. She swam as fast as she could to the dock and tried lifting herself up out of the water. Choking on water and her throat, and fighting for her breath, she had no energy. Bo ran over and grabbed her hand. The Valkyrie was lifted onto the wood and Bo wrapped her arms around her to shield the water-logged blonde. As one mermaid flung itself out of the air, claws and teeth in all, Vex walked in. With the sudden movement of his hand, he had the creature back into the water. Bo slowly grabbed Tamsin and walked her outside. Vex easily fought off the flying fish-like creatures.

* * *

><p>The storm was clearing. As soon as Tamsin got outside she fell to her knees. Her breaths were deep and she was coughing up water. Her cuts began to bleed out again and she felt numb all over from the continuous fight back to the surface. Realizing it was Bo who was holding her, she pulled herself out of the brunettes embrace. They shared a long and endearing look admits one another, until Trick Lauren and Kenzi pulled up.<p>

Before the three reached the boat house, Bo began to speak, "Tamsin I-.."

Tamsin stopped her, "Bo please don't."

Bo tilted her head, "I just wanted to say thank you."

Tamsin looked up at Bo, "For what?"

"I know why he was drowning you in there. I heard him asking you where I was hiding."

Tamsin's let her head fall.

"You didn't have to but, thank you." Their conversation was interrupted.

Lauren ran over to Dyson who was lying in the back seat of Bo's car to check his wounds. She immediately started dialing the number for her clinic, hoping that she could get an ambulance there as quick as possible.

Trick went inside the boat house to see if there were any more mermaids Vex could use help with and Kenzi ran over to Tamsin.

Kenzi hugged Bo and Tamsin both, "Are you guys alright?! I was worried sick about you guys!"

Tamsin flinched at the human's embrace. She was aching all over.

Bo looked at Kenzi, "Thanks for asking. I'm fine Kenz, but I think Tamsin here-.."

Tamsin cut her off. "No I'm fine. If anything I need sleep." She began to get up but fell back down.

Kenzi helped her to her feet, "T, why don't you just go to the clinic?"

"No I said I'm fine! Please don't make me go there." She looked distraught.

Bo looked at Kenzi, "Ya know, I'm not going to be home for a while so you guys can rest up at the club house."

Kenzi turned to Tamsin who just gave her a nod.

They began to walk to the car when Tamsin stopped and turned to look at the brunette, "Bo…" the succubus lifted her head, "thanks for everything back in there. I probably wouldn't have made it out."

Before Bo can say 'you're welcome,' Tamsin proceeded back around and walked away. The succubus stood there for a moment in awe of everything. What was she feeling? Grateful? Appreciation? Love? She would need to think about that more, but right now Lauren was heading her way.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Out Alive

A few hours later, Dyson was waking up at the clinic. Bo, Lauren, and Trick were standing around him when his eyes jolted open. He grabbed Bo and pulled her close, "Tamsin?! Is she okay?"

She placed a hand on his arm for reassurance, "Yes. She's fine. Exhausted, but she's safe now."

Trick stepped in, "Dyson…we hate to ask you when you only have just woken up, but what happened?"

Now relaxing knowing Tamsin was alright he began, "We went down to investigate the docks. Last night I stopped by the police station and saw a police report was filed and two young men's bodies were found."

Lauren asked, "Cause of death?"

"Drowning. Not only that, but they each had the triple spiral cult marking like the victims in the elevator crash."

Lauren looked at Trick and Bo, "I don't think that's some kind of coincidence. Dyson do you have the files?"

Trick answered right away, "Actually I checked your truck before we left to come to the hospital. I didn't want anything valuable left inside, so I found the files and brought them with us." He walked away for a moment and handed Lauren the folder.

Bo stepped behind her and looked at the pictures of the two men's bodies found. "Wait a minute, that was the guy who was trying to drown Tamsin. He said he was God of the Sea. I guess another god claimed the form of another human body."

Dyson sighed, "Yeah me and Tamsin figured out it was Poseidon. He would be the only one to have control over the mermaids and the storm."

Trick looked to Bo, "What else did he say to you Bo?"

"Well I heard him screaming at Tamsin asking where I was hiding. She wouldn't say anything…which only made matters worse until I was able to get inside. However, he said that he alone could not face me now. He said that he would be back for me. That 'they' would be back for me and that I was being saved for something special. What does that mean Trick?"

He shook his head, "I don't know but it can't be anything good."

Dyson tried getting out of bed but began coughing. Lauren stopped him, "Dyson, you're going to have to stay a while. Your stitches in your leg are fresh and you have to take it easy. Please try to relax."

He laid back down, "I just wanted to see Tamsin to thank her. She got me out of there even when she couldn't." The three waited for him to continue, "I was losing a lot of blood and we both couldn't have lasted much longer. She somehow got the door open and told me to go but it slammed shut after. I blacked out after that and then I woke up to you and Vex," he looked to Bo. "If any of you see her, please tell her I said 'Thank you.'"

Dyson began coughing again. Trick put his hand on Dyson's shoulder, "You've had a long morning. We're going to head out and let you get some rest." Lauren, Bo, and Trick left the room.

* * *

><p>Tamsin too was just waking up at the club house. She fell asleep on the couch. She told Kenzi she couldn't make it upstairs to her bed because her legs felt like jello.<p>

Kenzi was in the kitchen when she saw Tamsin wake up. She walked over, "Little T, how are you feeling?"

"Sore. That's about it."

"Wow your cuts are pretty much healed."

"Pays to be a Valkyrie. What is that smell?"

"Oh I'm just making you some lunch. I figured you might be hungry after your morning swim."

Tamsin shot Kenzi a look, "Oh don't remind me!"

"In all honesty though, I'm so proud of you! It's like overcoming your fear of water. If you could do that you could do anything."

"The only reason I allowed that to happen was because he was looking for Bo and I wouldn't tell him." She slowly stood up and walking over to the refrigerator, opening up a beer.

Kenzi walked over and leaned on the island, "Yeah about Bo, what was that I saw when we pulled up to the docks?"

"It was nothing really. She thanked me or whatever for not telling him where she was."

"Okaaayyy….but then you totally turned around and thanked her back."

"I guess it felt right. She pulled me out of the water when those things were coming back."

"Definitely not like the Little Mermaid, am I right?"

"Oh definitely not."

"Well that was a big step for you. How are you feeling about the whole situation with Bo now?"

Tamsin let out a laugh, "You mean even though she saved my ass? Still angry and pissed off." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't know Kenz. I'm grateful for still being able to breathe and to be standing here with you, but I don't know if this changes anything….She broke my heart. It's not like I can wake up the next day and become best friends with her. Do you think I specifically wanted her to come and pull me out of the water? No. Not in the least bit. I didn't even realize it was her until I got outside. I was in complete disarray of the situation. My only motive was to get out of the water and I saw a hand. And after catching my breath outside, I realized it was her. This beautiful woman who can kill me and save my life all at once." Tamsin was now staring off into the distance, having a moment to herself. She finally came back to reality, "Ok enough about my love life, I am starving. What did you make for lunch?"

Kenzi took a minute to collect her thoughts to soak up everything Tamsin just said, "….Well…uh….I made us some quesadillas with chicken. Also some jello because you said your legs felt like that."

Tamsin giggled and pulled a chair up to the island, "I know I always tell you it's great to have you home for a while, but if there is anything that I've missed the most about you, it's your cooking."

Kenzi batted her hand, "Cooking shmooking. It's not that hard Tamsin. I'll teach you a few things before I go back."

"No I'm pretty sure it is. Two weeks ago, I'm almost positive I burnt water."

Kenzi couldn't stop her laughter and was wiping tears from her cheeks, "Is that even possible?"

Tamsin was now laughing, "I don't know but it happened."

The two girls finished quesadilla after quesadilla and continued to laugh.

Bo walked in on the two girls laughing, "What did I miss?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Food Sick or Love Sick

Kenzi just looked at Tamsin who looked like she had a mix of emotions washed over her face. Not wanting to let things become awkward, "Uh hey Bo Bo. We were just eating some lunch." She grabbed her plate and held it up, "Quesadilla?"

Tamsin then stood up, "I'll be back Momz, bathroom break…" Tamsin got up and left for upstairs.

Kenzi jumped up and ran over to Bo, "Seriously? Maybe you could have called me first before coming. We would've left!"

Bo, "Dyson actually wanted me to come and tell Tamsin he said thank you."

Kenzi looked at her stupidly, "Yea Bo I bet he said it with his groggy wolf self," she lowered her voice, "'Bo can you personally go over and tell Tamsin how thankful I am of her for saving my life?'" She then crossed her arms.

Bo now walking over to the island and setting her dagger on it, "No he didn't tell me to personally but I figured I might as well deliver the message since I live here." She then smiled.

Kenzi with a questioning look walked over to Bo and smacked her on the arm, "What are you up to succubus?" Now pointing at her, "I swear on my little human heart, if you try to talk your way out of this SHITuation with Tamsin I'll….I'll….Well I don't know what I'll do yet but it will involve a very sharp and pointy friend of mine called Geraldine."

Bo raised her hands, "Kenzi I won't but…"

Kenzi now waiting for the rest, "But?!"

"I might be rethinking certain things….I'm just…"

Kenzi's face now dropped, "Bo do-…do-…don't-…" She began to feel dizzy.

Bo looked at her, "Kenz? Are you alright? You're looking a little…"

Kenzi stopped her, "Don't say sick!"

"Ok green?" Bo muttered.

"Oh no…." She took off running upstairs. "Tamsin! Get out of the bathroom now!"

* * *

><p>Kenzi banged on the door. "Please Little T, I'm gonna…" Kenzi covered her mouth.<p>

Tamsin opened the door, "What the…" Kenzi pushed passed her and ran for the toilet. She was on her knees, hung over the toilet. Tamsin walked over, "Quesadillas?" Her question was answered when Kenzi vomited right after. "Yeah thought so." She pulled her hair back and put it in a pony tail. "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"A water please.."

Tamsin knew that meant she had to go back downstairs and be in the same room with the succubus. "Are you sure you just don't want to drink from the sink because you do know who is down there right?"

Kenzi picked her head up for a moment, "Oh my god the room is spinning like a carousel!" She put her head back down, "Tamsin, I hate to ask you…but please."

Tamsin nodded her head and walked out of the bathroom, braving herself.

* * *

><p>Bo was sitting at the island when Tamsin walked downstairs. Bo watched Tamsin cross the room but Tamsin made no eye contact with her. Bo finally decided to talk, "How's Kenzi?"<p>

She shot Bo a look when grabbing for a water bottle, "Sick. Go see for yourself."

"No that's ok I can hear her from down here."

Tamsin muttered, "Whatever" and started walking back towards the stairs.

Bo then jumped up, "Oh wait!" Tamsin stopped and slowly turned around giving her an expression of irritation. "Uhh Dyson…he wanted me to come here and talk to you. He would've come himself but is kind of on bed rest at the moment."

Tamsin then decided to be civil for the sake of Dyson, "Is he going to be ok?"

Bo smiled and walked forward very slowly, hoping not to scare Tamsin away, "Well he is because of you. He came here wanting me to thank you for getting him out of there…even when you couldn't yourself."

Tamsin shook her head, "Tell him he doesn't have to thank me. He's saved my ass plenty of times. I'm just glad he's ok and that we made it out alive."

"Yeah Tamsin…you almost didn't."

"Are you stating the obvious because you want me to thank you again because I think I said it clearly the first time and didn't stutter?" Tamsin crossed her arms.

Bo trying to fix the misconception, "No no no. You didn't even have to thank me the first time. It's just our last conversation got interrupted when everybody came to the rescue."

Tamsin shook her head and tried to correct her, "Bo, there was no real serious conversation. You thanked me and I thanked you. The End."

"What I'm trying to say," Bo moving closer to Tamsin, "is that you don't have to risk your life for me. Your life is just as important as mine. So what if I'm supposed to play a role in this apocalypse? I don't want to see any of you with your lives at risk, especially yours."

The water bottle in Tamsin's hand slipped out and fell on the floor.

Bo bending down, "I'll get it."

Tamsin reassured her, "No it's fine."

Both reaching for the water bottle, stopped dead in their tracks when their hands touched one another's. Tamsin then quickly grabbed the bottle off the floor and stood up. Bo stood up to face her and they shared another long look into each other's eyes. Neither of them could read what was going on. Bo took another step closer and Tamsin didn't move. Inching closer and closer, Bo rested her hand on Tamsin's cheek.

From what was a silent moment, the two girls heard Kenzi vomiting even louder this time.

Tamsin then looked at Bo confused and stepped back, "Wait. No. This is not happening." She took a couple more steps back.

"Tamsin I…"

The Valkyrie brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her temples, "It can't happen. Not now." Placing her hands back down, "You made your decision. You didn't need me then. What makes you think you need me now? What makes you think I need you now? There's someone upstairs who needs me now. I'm not your plaything Bo. I'm an actual person. I quit playing these succu-games."

"This isn't a game! I know that."

"So you tell me you don't feel the same way and then after we share a few glances you are going to go in for a kiss?" Crossing her arms again, "I'm sure Lauren would really appreciate that."

"Tamsin you are not giving me the chance to explain myself."

Tamsin now turning and walking upstairs, "Well you know what.." now looking back at Bo, "you think about how shitty this whole circumstance is….and **IF** I feel like talking to you again…I'll **still** tell you that I'm not playing these games." Tamsin was now out of Bo's sight and the succubus just stood there. Speechless.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Time for a Visit

A very sick Kenzi was lucky to have Tamsin. After the debacle with Bo downstairs, the Valkyrie decided to stay with her as long as she needed her. She gave her water, wiped her mouth, rubbed her back, and for Kenzi…it was nice to have somebody who refused to leave her side. When the room stopped spinning for Kenzi, Tamsin walked her up the next level to her room and tucked her in bed.

Tamsin walked over and placed a bucket near the sick human's bed.

Kenzi grabbed her hand, "T, thank you…for everything."

Tamsin sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her back, "Kenz, you did the same thing for me many times. Whether I couldn't handle my alcohol or I was just plain sick like you, you always stayed with me. It's the least I could do."

Kenzi became quiet and finally asked, "Soooo, did everything go ok downstairs? I was going to ask when you came back up but my mouth was being drawn to the toilet like a magnet."

Tamsin covered her ears, "Kenz, I don't need a replay! But uh, it could have gone better…..do you want the truth?

Kenzi kicked her from underneath the blanket, "Of course dummy."

The blonde just let her mouth fall open, "Alrigghhhtttt. She tried to put the moves on me for what probably would've been a kiss. She placed her hand on my cheek and we looked in each other's eyes. Worst part of it all…I didn't stop her until I heard you upstairs."

Kenzi sighed, "Why did I know you were going to say something along those lines? You stopped it though. You were the bigger bitch so I guess that got you somewhere."

"Yeah taking care of you….party."

"Heyyy!"

Tamsin giggling, "I'm just playing with ya Momz!" Kenzi began yawning and Tamsin stopped rubbing her back. "Would you mind if I went down to the clinic to see Dyson? I won't be long and I figured you could use the sleep."

"Yeah sounds like a plan. Tell wolfy I send him big human hugs."

"Oh I will."

Tamsin put another blanket on Kenzi and walked downstairs. When she reached the bottom, Bo was on the computer. They met eyes but Tamsin turned her head and opened the door to leave. She came to an abrupt stop because Lauren was standing on the other side.

"Is Bo home?"

Tamsin just waved her hand to go in and she walked to her truck.

* * *

><p>At the clinic, the blonde made her way to Dyson's room. She caught him in mid conversation on the phone.<p>

"I don't care if somebody is trying to bail him out! He shouldn't be allowed to leave! Do you know what he and his family do?! Yea well you can tell the chief I'm going to raise hell when I get back on my feet!" He then hung up.

Tamsin smirked, "Don't you mean when you get back on your paws? I'm assuming that was about our good old friend Henry?"

He huffed, "Yep. Somebody is bailing him out. Can you believe that?"

"Actually I can, considering his family is made of mega bucks. Win some and you lose some." She tapped him on the shoulder, "We didn't win too much today."

He looked at her, "You saved my life. I feel like I won the lottery."

Making a strange face, she turned to him, "That might be a big exaggeration, bearing in mind that you got a chunk taken out of your leg by fish breath."

He laughed, "Ok maybe not the lottery but I'm very happy to be alive. Thanks for getting me out of there."

"Anytime. Oh Kenzi sends big human hugs. She was home all day barfing her brains out. Quesadilla style."

"That doesn't sound fun."

"No it wasn't."

"How are you holding up?"

"Oh I've been better. Sore but it's nothing I can't handle. Definitely better than you because you're in a hospital bed and I'm sitting in the most uncomfortable chair. God! Someone should tell Lauren about these back breakers."

"You think that's bad? Try the hospital food!"

Tamsin tilted her head, "Aww why, they don't serve Kibbles and Bits?" They both laughed and Tamsin pulled out a bag of fast food. "See I know you better than you think. Just don't tell Lauren."

He took the bag graciously, "Thanks partner. I know you better than you think too."

"How so?"

"Well Bo was the one to pull you out of the water, so I imagine you are dealing with a lot right now."

She nodded sluggishly, "Yep. I think someone put my head in a blender and then turned it on high."

"The only thing I can tell you is to be grateful you're alive too. After today, and the close call we had, seize the moment! Live your life to the fullest. It's your last one, so take it for what it's worth."

"Always knowing the right things to say D. You should write a book…maybe call it Balto or All Dogs go to Heaven."

"My book deserves a name better than a children's movie. You're a jokester today aren't ya?"

"All day every day. But I have to get back to Kenzi. I just wanted to come by and see that you were alive and well."

"Don't you worry, I'll be back howling at the moon."

"Oh I almost forgot," standing up she reached in her bag and pulled out a stuffed toy dog and threw it on him, "he will keep you company...maybe you can name it Shiloh. Feel better!" She then left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone! I'm so happy with the feedback I'm receiving and all your wonderful words. I wanted to give you guys a little something extra which is why I wrote up to chapter 22. I'm going to watch the 5x08 episode tonight and see if I can tie in everything with this story. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22 – Deeply<p>

Tamsin walked back into the club house but Bo was nowhere to be seen and Lauren must have left. Tamsin put her bags from the grocery store on the island and grabbed a pot and bowl. She turned the radio on and began singing and dancing around.

While doing so, she began reading the directions on the back of a soup can. Saying to herself, _"Alright how to make soup….something about water….put it in the pot…dump soup into pot and set the stove to…..that temperature okay cool! Can't be that hard."_

She picked up a spoon and held it to her mouth and pretended to sing. She spun and spun around dancing when she saw Bo walk down the stairs. The succubus tried to fight back a smile but couldn't help herself.

Tamsin just stood there embarrassed, "Uhh..I'm just making some soup for Kenzi. Carry on with whatever you were doing."

"No it's fine," still smirking, "Kenzi actually said she might be able to hold something in her stomach so perfect timing."

Tamsin didn't know what to say so she just turned back around to the stove and said, "Ok."

The succubus couldn't believe what she was going to do but she walked over to Tamsin, "We need to talk."

Tamsin focusing on the soup, "No we don't."

"Yes we do. About earlier.."

"Bo, seriously, there is nothing to talk about."

"Fine. You don't have to talk but I still will."

Tamsin's hand touched the red burner on the stove, "Ouch! Damn succubus see what you made me do!"

"How was that me?"

"It's always you why I end up hurt!"

Bo nodded her head "….You probably have a point there. If I weren't a succubus things would probably be easier."

"It's not because you're a succubus. That's who you are Bo and what makes you…well you."

"How is it that all I want is to make you feel better and here you're making me feel better?"

Tamsin blankly stared at her, "I wasn't finished. I was going to say it's because of the stupid decisions and choices you make when it comes to the people around you who care deeply. Also, there's nothing you can do to make me feel better. I already told you that. Now can you please leave me alone? I won't be here tomorrow so I don't have to deal with this bullshit anymore."

"Can you just tell me something to say that would make you feel better?"

Tamsin getting aggravated, "Yes. You leaving me alone right now would be fantastic!"

"Not a good enough answer." Bo said crossing her arms.

"Oh my god, what is with you? You seriously won't leave until I say something?!" Bo shook her head no. "Fine. Then tell me why you keep saying you never intended to hurt me, knowing that you lead me on too far! You completely shattered me, knowing how deeply I cared for you! That was so foolish of you to say!"

Bo took a moment, "Ok…I'll try to answer that. I'm just going to have to say you are completely right. I probably should have set limits on our relationship to begin with. You are completely right nevertheless. Turning anybody down is not going to make somebody happy. So yes, what I said was completely foolish and I realize now you aren't confused."

"I wasn't confused. Past tense."

"Past tense right." Bo turned to walk away.

"Why do you do that? Act like you suddenly care?"

"Tamsin I've always cared, but I didn't know how to approach you about this. I was worried since you left the club house the other night. I might be the most foolish succubus who lost out but I will always care about you." The brunette put her head down.

Tamsin speaking softly, "If you care about me, like you say you do, then you'll leave me alone. I am losing myself more and more every day. Soon, I'm going to have no control over my darkest fears. Instead of the being a Valkyrie, I will let it become me. We all know how that turns out…I don't want to hurt anybody Bo. If I hurt the family we share…."

Bo cut in, "You wont Tamsin!"

Tamsin again, "If I hurt the family we share, I'll hurt you as well. So please for the sake of yourself, everyone else, and me…you'll let me have some space. Even right now, I'm holding myself back from losing all control. I keep reminding myself that there is a sick girl upstairs who needs me. Who needs us both. I suggest we act like civil adults for her sake and get her feeling better. Because this," Tamsin now pointing at the two of them, "is not our number one priority right now." A tear rolled down Bo's cheek. "Put a brave face on and let's take care of Kenzi. The soup will be done."

Tamsin left to go upstairs and check on the Russian.

Bo stood there alone and said out loud, "I'll fix everything Little T. Maybe not right now, but I care for you more than you know.." Then to herself, "_More than I even let myself believe."_


End file.
